Conventional industrial machines such as electronic-component mounting machines and semiconductor manufacturing equipment perform positioning control in which a servo motor is driven in order to move a control target, such as a mounted head, over a set movement distance. It is desired, with this kind of positioning control, to improve the productivity of an industrial machine per unit of time by shortening the time required for positioning. However, when positioning control is performed by an industrial machine with low rigidity, residual vibration is generated, which hinders the shortening of the time required for positioning.
An example of a conventional technique for solving such a problem is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, wherein vibration is suppressed by applying, to a positioning command, a filter with a characteristic of lowering both the gain of a predetermined frequency and a frequency in the vicinity thereof and with another characteristic of suppressing the gain of high frequencies. Patent Literature 2 also discloses a technique for suppressing vibration in which the natural frequency of a control target is obtained and the acceleration time and deceleration time of acceleration/deceleration patterns are set to integer multiples of the natural period, which is a reciprocal of the natural frequency.